Natasha Fatale
Natasha Fatale is an antagonist in The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. She is a Pottsylvanian spy who works with Boris Badenov. Biography "Although most of her younger life remains a mystery, there is substantial evidence that Natasha is the only child of Axis Sally and Count Dracula. Expelled from college for instigating sit-in demonstrations at a local cemetery, she became an apprentice witch, but unfortunately "washed out" in broom flight school. After winning the title of Miss Transylvania, Natasha decided to take a shot at the big time. She packed her belongings in a voodoo bag and set sail for America on the Italian freighter Lucrezia Borgia. For two years she worked at odd jobs in and around New York City, including modeling fright wigs and popping out of cakes at embalmers' stag parties. Her association with Boris Badenov was first noted when they were both booked for hurling rocks at Girl Scouts selling cookies. Natasha has been Boris's partner in crime ever since. In her spare time, Natasha raises tarantulas and is active in civic affairs, being national chairman of the Society to Restore the Real Meaning of Halloween." History The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show Natasha is a spy for Pottsylvania and takes orders from her boss, Fearless Leader (and sometimes, the rarely seen, Mr. Big). Like Boris, Natasha also delights in performing various criminal misdeeds. She seems to be a bit more intelligent, or at least more thoughtful, than Boris, and often points out flaws in his plans or voices slight contempt for his bungling, to which his customary reply was "Sharrup you mouth, Natasha." Also, Natasha does say "SHARRUP YOUR MOUTH!!!!" to Boris in one episode, as their car goes over a cliff in The Treasure of Monte Zoom. Her and Boris' evil deeds are always foiled by Rocky and Bullwinkle respectively. They always call them "moose and squirrel" and rarely use their names. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Boris, Natasha and Fearless Leader escape the cartoon world and get into the real world to use brainwashing, and they are transformed into real life people. When Rocky and Bullwinkle are warped into the real world as well, she and Boris are sent to eliminate them. After several failed attempts, Boris and Natasha decide to quit being spies and decide to get married, when Fearless Leader calls and she tells them they killed Rocky and Bullwinkle. Boris asks why she would say that and she replied that Rocky and Bullwinkle can't make it to the station in time and even if they did, the world is already brainwashed. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen arrive at the station, but they are taken hostage.and Fearless Leader gives out his evil speech. Luckily, Bullwinkle arrives and frees his friends. The three villains are defeated and the citizens of America are freed from their hypnosis. Bullwinkle then uses the CDA to send Boris, Natasha and Fearless Leader back to Pottsylvania. Rocky & Bullwinkle Boris and Natasha are sent to meet Fearless Leader to hear his latest plan to kill Rocky and Bullwinkle, his plan is to disguise Boris as a female moose to seduce Bullwinkle and kill him, and then kill Rocky as well. Eventually, Rocky figures out that Jane Moosefield was really Boris in disguise. She Rocky then engage in a fencing battle. Just as Natasha is about to slit Rocky up the middle, Boris lands on Natasha and the two fall into the ocean, where they are swallowed by a great white shark. Physical Appearance Natasha is taller than Boris. She often wears a tight purple dress, although in the final season, it is red. She has long, black hair and big hips. In some of her appearances she has a normal skin tone, but in some media, she is a plain white color like Boris. Trivia * The first time she isn't voiced by June Foray is in the 2014 short. * Rocky and Bullwinkle never see through Boris and Natasha’s disguises, but they always remark that they look familiar. Category:Characters Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Females